Polymerase Chain Reaction (PCR) is a method of amplifying a target DNA sequence. Previously, PCR has been generally performed in 96- or 384-well microplates. If higher throughputs are desired, conventional PCR methods in microplates are not cost effective or efficient. On the other hand, reducing the PCR reaction volumes lowers the consumption of reagents and may decrease amplification times from the reduced thermal mass of the reaction volumes. This strategy may be implemented in an array format (m×n), resulting in a large number of smaller reaction volumes. Furthermore, using an array allows for a scalable high throughput analysis with increased quantification sensitivity, dynamic range, and specificity.
Array formats have also been used to perform Digital Polymerase Chain Reaction (dPCR). Results from dPCR can be used to detect and quantify the concentration of rare alleles, to provide absolute quantitation of nucleic acid samples, and to measure low fold-changes in nucleic acid concentration. Generally, increasing the number of replicates increases the accuracy and reproducibility of dPCR results.
The array format in most quantitative polymerase chain reaction (qPCR) platforms is designed for sample-by-assay experiments, in which PCR results need to be addressable for post-run analysis. For dPCR, however, the specific position or well of each PCR result may be immaterial and only the number of positive and negative replicates per sample may be analyzed.
In dPCR, a solution containing a relatively small number of a target polynucleotide or nucleotide sequence may be subdivided into a large number of small test samples, such that each sample generally contains either one molecule of the target nucleotide sequence or none of the target nucleotide sequence. When the samples are subsequently thermally cycled in a PCR protocol, procedure, or experiment, the sample containing the target nucleotide sequence are amplified and produce a positive detection signal, while the samples containing no target nucleotide sequence are not amplified and produce no detection signal.
For applications as mentioned above, continuing to decrease reaction volumes may lead to challenges related to confidence in loading the array with sample volumes and maintaining the physical isolation of the sample volumes, for example. In other words, it is important to load the sample volume into as many wells or through-holes as possible and to reduce the cross-talk between the wells or through-holes.